Steadfast
by KawaiPanda
Summary: The tears she'd been fighting to hold in for the past hour broke free, leaving streaks of salt on her cheeks as they escaped. Ugly sobs wracked through her thin frame as the tightening in her chest expanded, seeming to take over her whole being—pain was all she knew in that moment.
With the door shut firmly behind her, she finally gave in. The tears she'd been fighting to hold in for the past hour broke free, leaving streaks of salt on her cheeks as they escaped. Ugly sobs wracked through her thin frame as the tightening in her chest expanded, seeming to take over her whole being—pain was all she knew in that moment.

She was done. Today was the last straw for her.

There was only so much someone could withstand before they couldn't take it anymore. Sadly, Lucy had reached her limit.

Light flooded her apartment, causing her to look up. As it dimmed, a figure reached out to her. Allowing herself to be drawn into the familiar embrace, she could feel her tears begin to wane. For a moment, they just stood there in silence as her heart broke apart into pieces.

"Princess…"

At the endearment, a fresh wave of tears began. "…Loke."

Without another word, he led her in the direction of her bed. She knew he had not a single sexual intention towards her while she was so… vulnerable like this. And because she knew him, she didn't struggle when he pulled her into his arms and laid on the bed with her. He was between her and the wall, almost like a shield between her and the outside world.

Her protector when she needed him the most.

He said nothing as she sobbed into his shirt, drenching the fabric. He still kept quiet even though she expected him to say something, anything about wanting to kick Natsu's ass for making her cry, and in a way she appreciated his silence. Eventually, her crying died down as she drifted off into sleep.

He didn't immediately return to the spirit world the moment consciousness left her—rather, he pulled his arms out from around her and carefully got up from the bed. Quietly, he padded through the silent apartment and into the bathroom where he located a clean washcloth and proceeded to wet it with warm water. Wringing out the excess, he headed back into the room and sat back down beside his master.

With gentle finesse, he wiped away the salty trails left behind by her tears. After making sure the evidence of her crying had been washed away, he put the used washcloth away and returned to his master's side.

All of the spirits were greatly displeased with the day's events and what they did to Lucy. Her heartbreak could be felt throughout the celestial heavens. To be honest, if it weren't for the fact that it would probably piss her off, Loke would have not a single problem with heading over to the guild and kicking a certain dragon slayer's ass. It would definitely be worth her wrath to rearrange his face for his careless disregard of Lucy's feelings…. But he had a feeling that things would work themselves out, one way or another. He hoped, anyway.

Cupping her cheek, he sighed and placed a tender kiss on her forehead just as he returned through his gate.

Hours later, a certain dragon slayer could be found breaking into a certain celestial mage's apartment via the window. Stepping inside, he headed straight for the bed. A quick whiff had him frowning.

"Ugh, Lucy. You stink…." At the voice, she stirred. She could feel a dip in the bed as he took his place beside her, pulling the blanket up and on top of both of them. She could feel him settling in and making himself comfortable beside her.

"Mmmm?" Frowning, she blinked at the pink haired slayer with confusion.

"…"

Sitting up, she glared at him. "What… what are you doing here?"

"… Sleeping," he replied as if she was asking a stupid question.

With a shake of her head, she slipped out from under the blanket. "No. I'm not doing this." What was wrong with him? How could he think that this would still be okay?

He sat up, frowning. "Luce?"

"Not tonight. Not ever again."

Thoroughly confused now, his brow furled, he asked, "What's wrong, Luce?"

She pointed at the open window, "Just get out."

"But-"

She clasped her hands together, pleading, "Please? Will you please, for once, listen to me? Leave Natsu."

He got out of her bed, but instead of leaving like she was pleading, he came to stand before her. "What's going on? You've been acting weird all day." When his hand came towards her, barely brushing against her cheek, she flinched backwards away from his touch.

"Natsu, I cannot do this with you. I just… I can't handle it anymore." She was almost to the point of hyperventilating. Why couldn't he understand what he was doing to her? She couldn't handle this anymore!

"Luce?" The way he said her name, the concern laced within it… almost brought her to tears.

To be honest, she wished him all the best with Lisanna. Natsu was her best friend—why wouldn't she want him to be happy? He was the reason why she was able to find the strength to persevere when it came to missions. He gave her a family—because who was she kidding, Fairy Tail was her family. It broke her heart that he didn't return her feelings, but she'd be damned if she'd stick around and watch him be with Lisanna.

They stood in silence for a few moments before she blurted, "I'm going to leave." Once it slipped out, she clasped her hands to her mouth.

He blinked at her. "What?"

She had no intentions of telling him… but the cat was out of the bag, and there was no going back. So, instead of backtracking, she released a shaky breath and elaborated, "I'm leaving the guild."

"What?" He shook his head in disbelief. "No."

"I am."

Brows furled again, he shook his head more vehemently, "You can't… you can't just leave, Lucy. What about your nakama?"

Crossing her arms, she turned her back towards him. "You guys will be fine without me."

"No."

She ignored the fact that the temperature was steadily rising, instead informing him, "It's not your decision."

His hand, so, so hot to the touch, gripped her shoulder, pulling her to face him. At the thunderous look, she felt her heart constrict in her chest. "You can't just leave!"

Pulling her shoulder from his grip, she replied, "Watch me."

At his growl of frustration, she took a step back. He began to pace, like a caged beast…"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" He demanded, stepping towards her in an almost threatening manner. Feeling her breath leave her, she took a step back.

"I can't…. It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't, you're my partner!" he snarled, taking another step towards her.

She snorted, "Yeah, because that means so much to you now that she's back!"

"What?"

Cursing herself, she looked away abruptly, backtracking as fast as she could. Hopefully he wouldn't notice her slipup. "N-nothing. It doesn't matter."

A look of incredulous flashed across his face before he asked, "…. Are you jealous?"

Turning her back on him, she murmured, "There's nothing to be jealous about."

"This is about Lisanna, isn't it?"

Swallowing, she shook her head. "Like I said, it doesn't matter. Just leave, Natsu."

"No. You're not allowed to just run away like this. Like… like a coward."

She balled her fists, gritting out, "I am not running away!"

He snorted, "Really? Because it seems like it."

She turned on him. "I'm not!"

"Then why?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Because I love you!" She shouted. A moment passed between them before she blanched and she spirited away into the bathroom, the door slammed shut and locked behind her.

Natsu blinked before storming over to the door, pounding on the flimsy wood. "O-oi! Come out of there!"

Tears pricked her eyes, as she cried, "J-just go away!" She could feel the door lurch with every strike against it, however it held fast for the time being.

After beating on it for a solid minute, she could hear him back away and before snarling, "I will break it down."

"Stop it! Just go!"

"Last warning." From the tone of his voice, she decided that it would probably be better if she didn't keep hiding… that, and she didn't want to have to pay for a door in the case that he did destroy it in an attempt to get to her. And he would.

Wrenching the door open, she cried, "What, Natsu?"

"You don't get to claim you love me and then run away," he growled.

Crossing her arms, she replied, "Then I take it back."

Blinking, he shook his head. "Oi! You can't do that!"

"I just did."

"Lucy." At the tone, she felt her chest tighten. She couldn't find it within herself to put up a struggle when he pulled her into his embrace.

She shook her head. "No." She didn't want this to happen yet. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

"Lucy!"

She blinked back the tears that were surely about to spill, finally looking at him. "What?"

"I love you too, you weirdo," he murmured, his cheeks dusted with pink.

"…."

"…."

Pushing away from him, she demanded, "What about Lisanna?"

Frowning, he asked, "What about her?"

It took her everything not to scream in frustration. "I saw you two kissing, Natsu!" She bit out.

He sighed. "Oh, that…"

"Yes!"

Putting his hands up, he replied, "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Didn't seem that way to me."

He stepped towards her, his fingers barely brushing against her cheek. "Just… listen to me, alright?"

"What?"

He let out a breath, "It was a dare."

"A dare." Eyes narrowed, she glared at him.

"Yes."

She let out a short laugh, poking him in the chest, "I don't believe you. How stupid-" Without warning, his mouth was on hers, abruptly ending all thoughts going through her mind. With a sigh, she melted into his kiss, her hand pressed flush against his chest. As their mouths moved together in their harmonious dance, she found herself flat against the wall, Natsu pressing against her—nowhere near close enough to what she wanted.

After a moment, they were forced apart due to a need to breath. Resting his forehead against hers, he murmured, "You're not stupid Lucy. But that's what it was. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I…" she broke off, biting her lip.

His thumb brushed against the skin of her bottom lip, "I mean it, Luce. You mean everything to me."

"Natsu…"

He swallowed visibly, "I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

"Oh, Natsu." Without another word, she pressed her lips to his.


End file.
